1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of modulable garments.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the production of garments requires a pattern to be made, the pattern being used as a template for cutting each part of the garment. This pattern may be configured to the specific dimensions of the person to whom the garments is destined, as in the case of a "made-to-measure" garment, or it may have standardized dimensions, as in the case of a "ready-made" garment. In both cases, the cutting operation is followed by assembling the different parts of the garment by sewing. This conventional method of assembly presents disadvantages: firstly, the garments produced in this way are not easily transformable; and secondly, since the shape of the parts to be sewn are different and varied, there is an inevitable waste in the basic material used.
It has been proposed to produce transformable or modulable garments from standard elements of various shapes and provided with removable fastening means so that they can be assembled together to make a given garment.
French Patent No. 2 079 865 for example, discloses a method for transforming garments and accessories, using geometrical elements of small dimensions, each element having in common at least one side of the same length. For assembling the different elements, at least one perforation is provided proximate to each top part of the geometrical element, for threading an annular spring therethrough.
French Patent No. 1 563 149 relates to a woman's garment produced by juxtaposition of strips of fabric, leather or the like, assembled together by fasteners, rings or tapes equipped with mutual fastening means.
French Patent No. 2 399 810 discloses a method for the production of garments by assembling separate component parts that can be identical or different.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,404 relates to a garment composed of a very large number of small, diamond-shaped components interconnected by their corners only, whereby a pattern of gaps appears among the lozenges.
However, the above-cited documents disclose either garments of very plain, not really attractive shapes, or garments of more elaborate shapes, but which then require a multiplicity of different elements, resulting in greater fabric storage requirements.